Harry Potter: Die 3 Macht
by prismo
Summary: NEUER NAME!Eine leicht Dark Harry story wo es drum geht das Harry sich an einigen Leuten rächt und sich leute gegen ihn stellen von denen er dachte es wäre Familie! Pairing: HPHG  Gehört Alles J.K.R :P Ausser die Idee
1. Unverhoffte Hilfe

**Unverhoffte Hilfe**

Es war eine schwüle Sommernacht als Harry mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet im Lingusterweg aufwacht.

„Sirius… es tut mir so leid…" flüsterte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen. Er Träumte fast jede Nacht wie Sirius durch den Bogen fällt. Seit 5 Tagen war er wieder bei seinen Verwandten und sitzt seit dem nur noch in seinem Zimmer und Lernte wie ein besessener, da er es nicht mehr verantworten wollte das ein geliebter Mensch wegen ihm stirbt. Die Nächte waren für ihn immer kurz da er nach 4-5 Stunden Schlaf immer aufwacht wegen seiner Albträume.

Er sah auf den Wecker und stand auf da es 6Uhr war und er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte und so ging er ins Bad und zog sich danach an um Joggen zu gehen. Grade als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sprach ihn jemand an,

„Hey großer, na wieder am Trainieren?"

„Na klar Tonks, es kann ja nich jeder ohne Training so gut aussehen wie du" sagte Harry und Strecke seine Zunge raus.

„Ja da kannst du mal sehen wie toll ich bin. Ach ja, ich habe hier einen Brief für dich von Hermine." sprach Tonks, gab ihm den Brief und grinste ihn an.

Er nahm ihn dankend entgegen und machte ihn sofort auf.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich weiß gar nicht wirklich was ich schrieben soll ausser das du nicht aufgeben sollst._

_Ich bitte dich, mach nichts unüberlegtes und wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst melde dich bei mir denn du bist mir sehr wichtig!! Falls du dich lieber persönlich unterhalten willst mit mir kann dir Tonks da vielleicht helfen. Ich hoffe das du mir Antwortest._

_Bis dann,_

_Deine Hermine_

Als Harry zu ende gelesen hatte schaute er Tonks verblüfft an und frage,

„Wie kannst du mir denn dabei helfen Hermine zu treffen?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Schon vergessen das ich Auror bin? Ich das Portschlüssel machen und ausserdem kann ich auch Seite-an-Seite Apparieren." Sagte Tonks und beide Strahlten.

„Könntest du dann für nacher ein Treffen arrangieren??" fragte Harry nun vollauf begeistert bei dem Gedanken Hermine wieder zu sehen. Schon seit einiger zeit hatte Harry wie er glaubte mehr als Freundschaftliche Gefühle für Hermine.

„Soll ich Ron auch mal fragen ab er mitkommen will?" fragte Tonks und war überrascht als sich Harry´s miene verdunkelte.

Ron hatte sich noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet und von Hermine hatte er aus einem Brief erfahren, das er wohl gar nicht an ihn dachte, und Dumbledore immer im Fuchsbau sei und alle was bereden seien da sie zu beginn dort zu besuch war. Beim gedanken an Dumbledore und sein seinen Machenschaften begann seine Wut zu wachsen. Alles hätte anders sein können wenn dieser alte Narr nicht alles vor ihm verschwiegen hätte.

„Nein auf keinen fall. Er steckt mit diesem alten Narren unter einer Decke" wetterte Harry los.

„Alter Narr? Meinst du Dumbledore?" fragte Tonks verblüfft, auch wenn sie schon gemerkt hatte das Albus sich verändert hatte in den letzten Jahren.

„Natürlich meine ich ihn. Wenn er mit nicht alles verschwiegen hätte wäre Sirius noch am Leben!!" Schrie Harry halb mit Tränen der Wut und Trauer in den Augen.

„Ja ich weiss was du meinst… Albus hat sich in den letzten 2 Jahren sehr verändert und das ist auch schon Remus aufgefallen auch wenn er die letzte Zeit nurnoch in seinem Dunkelen Zimmer hängt…" sagte Tonks nun auch mit Tränen in den Augen.

Harry ging einfach auf die zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Eine ganze weile standen sie einfach so da und halfen sich bei ihrer Trauer.

„So nun aber genug geheult. Was sagst du? Willst du dich heute mit Hermine treffen?? Sagen wir vor Gringotts?" fragte Tonks nun mit einem lächeln.

Auch Harry lächelte wieder bei der Aussicht alleine mit Hermine zu sein und sagte rasch „ Ja das geht klar".

„Gut wir haben jetzt 07:00 Uhr also hole ich dich sagen wir um 14 Uhr ab, geht das klar?"

„Natürlich geht das klar" grinste Harry nun.

„Dann bis nacher Harry" verabschiedete sich Tonks von Harry und umarmte ihn noch schnell.

„Tschau Tonks" sagte Harry und winkte noch schnell bevor sie mit einem leisen PLOPP verschwinden war"

´Endlich mal etwas worauf ich mich freuen kann seit Ferienbeginn´ dachte Harry sich und fing an zu Joggen.


	2. Erkenntniss

_**ANM,; **__Sooo eig. Hatte ich nicht gedacht das meine 1. Story direkt beachtet wird ) aber es freut mich doch ungemein_

_Ansich hatte ich vor paar tage zu warten mit dem schreiben ob sie überhaupt irgendwie ankommt aber nachdem mein mailordner regelrecht vollgebombt wurde von (nich böse gemeint :D) werde ich wohl doch jetzt schon weiterschreiben_

_Keine angst das ich irgendwann nicht weiterschreibe weil ich keine lust mehr habe denn ich hasse an FFs nichts mehr als unfertige storys die dazu auch noch gut sind_

_Hermine Potter : thx für den tipp und dein lob wie gedagt meine 1. story und musste dann erstmal nachgucken wo das überhaupt geht . also auf geht's_

_Und nicht wundern das ich hier so saumäßig schreibe denn ich halte im allgemeinen nichts von genaue rechtschreibung im netz so, was man vllt auch an fehlenden kommas merkt in der story _

**Erkenntniss**

Harry kam nach 2 Stunden wieder bei den Dursley´s an und wurde sofort von Vernon angeblafft der ihn am Kragen packte

„Bursche warum bist du noch nicht im Garten und Arbeitest?!"

„Ich wollte es sofort machen Onkel Vernon." Versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen.

KLATSCH! Und Harry wurde von Vernon geschlagen. Harry war davon so überrascht das er nach hinten fiel. ‚Seit wann beachten die mich denn wieder' ging es dem geschockten Harry durch den Kopf als er von einem überheblich grinsenden Vernon wieder hochgezogen wurde.

„So nun mach dich an die Arbeit sonst wirst du mich richtig kennen Lernen" blafft ihn Vernon weiterhin an und da erhascht Harry einen Brief neben ihm auf dem Küchentisch und konnte auf dem danebenliegendem Umschlag das Siegel von Hogwarts erkennen und wollte noch schnell sehen von wem und an wen dieser Brief war. ‚Wieso zum Teufel schickt Dumbledore ein Brief an meinen Onkl…' dachte Harry sich als er im Garten am Arbeiten war.

Grade als Harry fertig mit der Gartenarbeit war kam ein Braune Eule auf ihn zugeflogen. Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und sah das er vom Ministerium war und machte ihn auf.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_aufgrund der Tatsache das Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück ist wurde das gesetzt der Zauberei minderjähriger für Sie geändert. Es ist Ihnen nun jedem gestattet ausserhalb der Schule zu Zaubern da Sie ein sehr bevorzugtes Ziel von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sind. Die Geheimhaltung vor Muggeln besteht jedoch weiterhin._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Amelia Bones_

_Zaubereiministerium_

Als er zu ende gelesen hatte stahl sich ein Teuflisches grinsen in sein Gesicht. ‚Endlich handeln diese Spinner und machen mal was richtig' dachte sich Harry als er auch schon wieder von Onkel Vernon gerufen wurde.

„Junge was machst du hier einfach Pause?!" Schrie er ihn an und nahm ein Gürtel in die Hand.

„Einen schritt weiter und du wirst es bereuen mich jemals gesehen zu haben!" sagte Harry ruhig aber Kalt zurück und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand der auf Vernon gerichtet war.

„Denkst du ich habe Angst vor dir? Du darfst in den Ferien nicht deine Abnormalitäten nicht ausleben!" blasste ihn Vernon an aber schon deutlich röter im Gesicht.

„Das denkst aber auch nur DU denn ich darf es seit grade ebend." Grinste ihn Harry jetzt an.

Vernon schien das Herz stehen zu bleiben denn er regte sich nicht mehr und sah ihn nur noch an. Harry störte sich nicht daran und ging in seit Zimmer um sich für das Treffen mit Hermine fertig zu machen. Kurz vor 14 Uhr ging Harry raus um auf Tonks zu warten und wurde zum Glück wieder von den Dursleys nicht mehr beachtet. Mit einem PLOPP kam Tonks pünktlich um 14 Uhr vor Harry an.

„Na kleiner hast dich ja richtig schick angezogen." Grinste Tonks ihn nun breit an.

„Ähh… kann ja nicht schaden oder?" stotterte Harry und wurde leicht rot.

„Ohh ist da etwa jemand aufgeregt? Sieht ganz danach aus als seist du Verliebt aber ihr seit ja nur Freunde oder?" sprach Tonks nun immer breiter grinsend da Harry nun wirklich rot im Gesicht war.

„Wa..was…. achja genau nur Freunde da hast du ganz recht." Stotterte Harry nun richtig los.

‚Oh man was ist bloß los mit mir… ich kann ja kaum mehr einen Satz richtig sprechen … na warte Tonks das bekommst du zurück' dachte Harry sich und grinste nun Tonks an.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deiner Werwolfszucht aus? Gegen Metamorphmagus-Werwolfsbaby hätte glaub ich keiner was." Nun war es an Harry zu grinsen was er jedoch fast sofort verlor denn Tonks wurde zwar sofort knallrot aber hatte ein sehr Traurigen ausdruck in den Augen.

„Hey tut mir leid Tonks… ich habe es total vergessen das Remus auch noch wegen Sirius trauert… ich konnte es heute zum glück verdrängen…"

„Ach das macht nichts Harry… es ist nur… er ist nicht mehr der selbe seitdem es passiert ist…" schniefte Tonks nun.

Harry nahm sie in den Arm um sie zu Trösten und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den rücken denn auch ihm kamen die Tränen wenn er daran dachte das Sirius niemals wieder bei ihm sein konnte.

„Danke Harry… aber nun lass und losgehen Hermine wartet schon im Tropfenden Kessel auf dich denn ich habe sie zuerst abgeholt." Sagte Tonks und wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg.

„Oh ja dann lass und mal losgehen" sagte Harry nun wieder mit besserer Laune.

„Halt dich gut an mir fest"

„O.k."

Und schon waren beide mit einem PLOPP verschwunden und tauchen vor dem Tropfenden Kessel wieder auf. Sie gingen beide hinein und Harry wurde sofort von Hermine stürmisch umarmt, welche er auch in vollen zügen genießte.

„Oh Harry ich hab dich so vermisst" sagte sie ihm nun als sie sich gelöst hatten mit leicht rotem gesicht.

„Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich vermisst hatte" sagte Harry ihr nun verlegen

„So ich lass euch dann mal alleine" sagte Tonks und wollte grade gehen als

„Hey warte mal Tonks, kannst du Remus bitte sagen das ich mit ihm reden möchte?" sagte Harry ihr noch als sie losging und sich nur umdrehte und nickte.

„So was machen wir nun?" fragte Hermine nun Harry

„Erstmal muss ich nach Gringotts und dann können wir ja mal gucken was wir machen könn" antwortet Harry ihn mich einem lächeln im Gesicht

Als sie aus Gringotts kamen gingen sie erst Eis essen und schlenderten gemütlich durch die Winkelgasse und vollkommen unbewusst hatte Harry Hermine im arm wurden jedoch auch schon beobachtet.

„Ich geh mal schnell nach Florish & Blotts noch ein Buch kaufen, wartest du hier? Es geht wirklich schnell" fragte Hermine ihn.

„Hmm O.k. aber beeile dich bitte" antwortete Harry.

Schnell ging sie los und da sah Harry einen Rotschopf in der nähe vorbei rennen. Harry ging sofort hinterher um zu gucken ob es einer von den Weasleys war und wenn ja, wer. Er sah noch wie die Person in eine Gasse einbog. Als er an der Gasse ankam hörte er sie reden.

„Professor Dumbledore ich hab keine Lust nächstes Jahr wieder so zu tun als ob ich Potter mag."

„Beruhige dich bitte Ron. Wir müssen uns gedulden das ist sehr wichig! Wenn Harry erfahren sollte das er sein Erbe annehmen darf weil er keinen Lebenden Vormund hat und er der letzte der Potters ist, ist alles Kaputt! Dieses Erbe ist sehr wertvoll und damit seinen ich nicht nur das Gold!" sprach Dumbledore nun eindringlich auf Ron ein.

„Ja aber trotzdem ich will das nicht länger, mich mit so einem Spinner abgeben!" protestierte nun Ron.

„Ich verstehe dich ja aber wir müssen unbedingt warten! Hier ich habe hier eine Kette für dich damit du wenigsten etwas zu tun hast denn du wolltest ja unbedingt Hermine haben."

Sagte Dumbledore und kam ihm eine Goldene Kette mit einem Roten runden Anhänger dran.

„Es liegt ein veränderter Imperius-Fluch darauf, es reichen 2-3 tropfen blut darauf um ihn zu Aktivieren. Dann kannst du mit ihr machen was immer du willst" Sagte Dumbledore noch und Apparierte einfach weg. Ron hingegen sah einfach gierig seine neue Errungenschaft an. Das reichte Harry und er ging direkt zu Hermine die Grade aus einem Buchladen kam und sich umsah.

„Hermine hör jetzt bitte gut zu es ist wichtig!" sagte Harry todernst. „Dumbledore hat Ron grade eine Kette gegenben mit einem Anhänger dran wo ein veränderter Imperius-Fluch drauf liegt!" Sagte Harry ihr und erzählte noch wie er zu dieser Information kam.

„ Oh nein… was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Meine Eltern sind den ganzen Sommer in Spanien." Sagte Hermine nun sichtlich besorgt.

„Lass uns erstmal nach Gringotts gehen dann sehen wir weiter." Sagte Harry ihr und versuchte die damit zu beruhigen. Somit machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Gringotts.


	3. Unglaubliche Überraschung

Hehe andy war aber kein cliffhänger ich hatte da mit voller absicht aufgehört zu schreiben )

So ich schreib hier direkt mal das nächste Kapitel . aber denkt bidde nicht das es immer so sein wird das ich immer so sehr schnell schreibe denn irgendwann kommt ein cliffhänger oder was persönliches bestimmt mal dazwischen

Also dann hF )

**Unglaubliche Überraschung**

Angekommen bei Gringotts ging Harry der Hermine weiterhin im Arm hatte direkt auf einen der Kobolde hinter einem Schalter zu.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Harry James Potter und ich bin hier um mein Erbe anzunehmen."

„Folgen Sie mir bitte" antwortete der Kobold knapp und ging durch eine Seitentür.

Harry und Hermine gingen ihm nach bis er Sie in einem Büro sitzen ließ und ihnen sagte das gleich jemand kommen würde. Nach knapp 5 Minuten ging die Tür auf und es kam ein anderer Kobold rein.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Mr. Leroh und ich bin der von ihren Eltern beauftragte Erbverwalter." Begrüßte er Harry und Hermine.

„Guten Tag Mr. Leroh, das ist Hermine Granger und mein Name ist Harry Potter. Es geht darum das ich gehört habe das ich mein Erbe jetzt schon antreten kann und wollte dies nun machen." Sagte Harry und sah nun doch ehr Hoffnungsvoll zu Mr. Leroh.

„In der Tat Mr. Potter können Sie dies tun und es wundert mich das sie nicht schön früher gekommen sind denn wir haben ihnen bereits 2 Briefe geschickt." Sprach nun der doch verwunderte Mr. Leroh.

‚2 Briefe schon… verdammter mist dieser dumme Alte sack… wie weit ist er schon gegangen und was ist dort drinnen…' dachte Harry sich und Antwortete dann

„Ja ich war in der letzten Zeit… ähm… ein wenig verhindert" antwortete Harry.

„Nun gut, in ihrem fall ist es ein ganz besonders heikeler fall da es um 3 Erbangelegenheiten geht undzwar : Vermögen der Potter, Vermögen der Blacks und das Vermögen der Griffindors, und grade bei letzterem geht es noch um einige wichtige anteile was die Immobilien betrifft." Gab Mr. Leroh auskunft was Harry und auch Hermine schockte.

„Sagten Sie grade etwa das Vermögen der Griffindors?" fragte Harry nun vollkommen perplex.

„In der Tat Mr. Potter denn sie sind der letzte Lebende Nachfahre aller 3 Familien und dadurch haben die nun vollen zugriff auf das vermögen und die Immobilien. Nun mit welchem Erbe wollen Sie anfangen?" Sprach nun Mr. Leroh wieder.

„Das der Potters, bitte." Antwortete Harry sofort wenn er wollte wissen was Dumbledore für so wichtig hält.

„Nun gut doch zuerst sollten Sie diesen Brief lesen denn ihre Eltern wollten das Sie dies tuen." Sagte Mr. Leroh und gab ihn den Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest sind wir wohl leider schon Tod, konnten sich aber hoffentlich aufwachsen sehen. Es tut uns unendlich leid falls wir es nicht konnten aber sei dir eines sicher: Wir Lieben dich und sind sehr Stolz auf dich vergesse das bitte niemals. So und nun zu den wichtigen Sachen denn im Verließ wirst du eine kleine Goldene Box finden. Dort drin ist etwas sehr sehr Mächtiges was über 5 Jahre in der Herstellung brauchte. Es ist ein Uralter Zaubertrank der einem die besonderen Fähigkeiten seiner Ahnen geben kann und auch große Teile ihres wissen werden dadurch auf dich übertragen. Dies alles wird innerhalb von 20 Stunden passieren während du in einem Schlaf gleitest. In dieser zeit wird deine Gehirnaktivität auf 60 gesteigert was im Normalfall unmöglich ist und dir auch nur in der zeit Aktiv ist wo das wissen auf dich übertragen wird. Harry es ist sehr wichtig das dieser Trank nicht in fremde Hände fällt merk dir das bitte! Desweiteren solltest du während du in diesem Schlaf bist an einen sicheren Ort sein und wir schlagen die dafür Potter Manor vor das ist der eigentliche Hauptsitz der Familie und diente deinem Vater und mir mehr als Ferien Ort._

_So wir hoffen du wirst in deinem Leben glücklich und wirst eine Person finden die du Lieben wirst und ein Familie gründen wirst._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Lily und James Potter_

Nun konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurück halten und fing an zu heulen genauso wie Hermine die diesen Brief auch gelesen hatte und nun Harry in den Arm nahm. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Harry sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und sagte nun

„Können wir nun in das Verließ gehen?"

„Aber natürlich" antwortete Mr. Leroh und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Verließ.

Als sie nach einer wilden Fahrt ankamen machte Mr. Leroh einige Handbewegungen machte und das Tor aufging. Ein Riesiger Goldberg lag dort in dem Verließ mit Haufenweise Diamanten und Rubinen und mehreren Kisten, sowie etliche verzierte Schwerter und Rüstungen. Auf einmal Sah Harry das Objekt seiner Begierde. Auf einem kleinem steinernem Podest stand eine kleine Goldene Kiste auf die er auch sofort zuging. Er öffnete sie und sah eine Phiole mit einer Goldenen Flüssigkeit darin die zu leichten schien. Er steckte sie sofort ein und ging zurück zu Mr. Leroh und fuhren dann zurück. Als sie wieder ins Büro kamen sprach Mr. Leroh wieder Harry an

„Also Mr. Potter zunächst möchte ich Sie bitte einen weiteren Brief von Mr. Black zu Lesen und danach werden ich Sie über Ihr Vermögen informieren und dann über Ihre Immobilien aufklären."

Harry nickte nur als er den Brief von Sirus nahm und anfing zu Lesen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_es sieht anscheinend so aus als wenn ich nun doch Tod bin unzwar wie ich hoffe in einem Kampf und nicht weil ich im Alter nicht mehr vom Klo kam und verhungert bin._

_Also nun zu dem was ich dir Vermachen werde: Zum ersten bekommst du das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 unter der vorraussetzung das Remus Lebenslanges wohnrecht hat genauso wie Tonks denn hoffentlich sind die beiden endlich ein Paar und haben eine Werwolfzucht eröffnet. Zudem bist du der Haupterbe was das Vermögen der Blacks angeht und somit hast du schon ausgesorgt und kannst dir ein hübschen mädchen suchen und spaß haben. Ich hoffe du weißt das ich dich wie einen eigenen Sohn Liebe und es mir sehr Leid tut das ich mich um dich kümmern konnte aber leider kam Azkaban dazwischen. Harry ich bin so Stolz auf dich und werde es immer sein._

_In Liebe_

_Sirius Black_

Und wieder musste Harry sich abwenden denn abermals kamen ihn die Tränen in gedenken an Sirius. Auch Hermine hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen aber machte sie sich nun große sorgen das Harry zusamm brechen würde denn es war sicherlich unglaublich schwer für ihn das hier auszuhalten.

„So da es keinerlei Briefe von Griffindor gibt fange ich nun an ihr Vermögen aufzuzählen:

Das Vermögen der Potters beträgt derzeit 900 Millionen Galleonen. Hinzu kommen die Immobilien Gordics Hollow und Potter Manor.

Das Vermögen der Blacks beträgt derzeit 750 Millionen Galleonen. Hinzu kommt das Haus in London.

Das Vermögen der Griffindors beträgt derzeit 1,6 Milliarden Galleonen. Hinzu kommen 50 der anteile von Hogwarts und Griffindor-Castle welches sich in Irland befindet. Euer gesamtes Vermögen beläuft sich damit auf rund 5 Milliarden Galleonen wenn man die Immobilien mitrechnet.

Desweiteren wird ihnen dadurch das Sie ihr Erbe annehmen das Recht zutage sich mit Lord Potter-Black-Griffindor ansprechen zu lassen und haben somit jeweils 6 plätze im Zauber-Gamot und sind Neuer vorsitzender im Schulrat da keiner der anderen Erben der Gründer sich bisher bekannt hat dazu sein Erbe anzunehmen. Nur zur Information, es gibt keinen Nachkommen von Helga Hufflepuff mehr und der Erbe der Slytherin ist ja bekannt. Der Erbe Rowenna Ravenclaw ist und zwar bekannt aber hatte sich bisher noch nicht auf eine Einladung zur Angelegenheit gemeldet was und sehr verwundert." Endete Mr. Leroh.

Darauf hin war Harry erstmal platt und brachte mehrere Minuten kein Wort mehr Raus und glotze wie ein Fisch, ebenso wie Hermine. Nach endlosen 5 Minuten Fragte Harry wer denn der Erbe von Ravenclaw sei da es ihn doch neugierig machte das jemand so ein Erbe nicht annahm, doch die Antwort hätte er niemals erwartet.

„Nun Mr. Potter das kann ich ihnen gerne sagen denn die Erbin von Ravenclan sitzt neben ihnen." Antwortete Mr. Leroh nun doch leicht schmunzelnd.

Ein Purer schock für Harry und Hermine die es gar nicht fassen konnten. „A..a…aber ich… ich habe nie einen Brief von ihnen bekommen…" brachte Hermine unter stottern herraus.

„Dumbledore… dieser Mistkerl… er muss es gewesen sein der auch bei dir Briefe angefangen hat." Stellte Harry verärgert fest.

„In der tat wusste Mr. Dumbledore über ihr Erbe bescheid da er sich über jeden Schüler erkundigt, und da die Abstammung nicht nur über Gringotts erfolgen kann vergeben wir diese Informationen auch." Gab ihnen Mr. Leroh ihre Bestätigung.

„Kann ich mein Erbe jetzt antreten?" fragte Hermine die nun wohl wieder etwas Normaler Reden konnte.

„Aber Natürlich können Sie, ich habe es mir schon gedacht als ich ihren Namen gehört habe und habe die besagten Papiere hier.

Das vermögen der Ravenclaws beläuft sich auf 1,1 Milliarden Galleonen. Hinzu kommt das Sie ebenso rechte am Griffindore-Castle haben da Godric und Rowenna dort gemeinsam lebten.

Desweiteren Haben auch Sie 2 Plätze im Zauber-Gamot und im Schulrat sind sie nun ebenfalls Vorsitzende. Auch Sie haben nun das recht sich mit Lady Granger-Ravenclaw ansprechen zu lassen." Endete Mr. Leroh hier und diesmal mit einem grinsen im Gesicht denn wieder sah es so aus als wenn er 2 Fische vor sich hatte.

„Können Sie uns bitte sagen wie wir nach Griffindor-Castle kommen?" fragte Harry nun nachdem er wieder ruhiger wurde.

„Aber natürlich denn die Hauselfen ihrer Familie arbeiten schon lange zusammen und sie können euch dann hinbringen. Sie müssen einfach nach Gulax rufen. So noch eine sache haben wir zu erledigen denn hier haben ich die Siegelringe der Familien."sagte Mr. Leroh und gab Harry 3 Ringe und Hermine einen. Die Ringe der Potters und Griffindors schienen identisch zu sein denn beide waren auf Gold gemacht und hatte kleine Rote Rubine in einem kreis und einen besonderen Rubin in der mitte der jeweils ein P und ein G ergab auf den Ringen. Der Ring der Blacks hingegen war aus Silber gemacht und hatte ein B förmigen Smaragd eingesetzt und so setzte Harry alle 3 ringe an eine Finger und Spürte sofort das seine Magie dadurch um Einiges Stärker wurde. Ihm wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und er merkte wie sein Körper wuchs und das unter unheimlichen schmerzen. Seine Muskeln nahmen zu und dein Haare wuchsen bis zu den Schultern. Mitlerweile hockte er auf dem Boden und Hermine und Mr. Lero standen neben ihn und sahen ihn besorgt und dann erschrocken an als die sahen das er sich veränderte. Nach zahllosen Minuten beruhigte sich Harry und sah in die besorgten gesichter von Hermine und Mr. Leroh.

„ Oh mein Gott Harry was ist mir die passiert?? Du hast die Ringe angelegt und bist mir einmal keuchten auf den Boden gesunken und hast dich mit einmal total verändert" sprach Hermine schnell wie sie es immer tat wenn sie sehr in sorge war.

„Ich… weiß es nicht… irgendwie merkte ich das die Ringe mich Akzeptiert haben und dann merkte ich die Magie die in ihnen gespeichert war und auf mich überging…" brachte Harry herraus das er immer noch ziemlich ausser Atem war.

„ Na dann glaube ich nicht das ich meinen anlege… ich steh nicht sonderlich auf schmerzen… auch wenn es wohl körperlich nicht schaden tut" sagte Hermine die immer noch auf Harry starrte.

Jetzt viel es auch Harry auf als er aufstand. Er war nun ungefähr 1,95 groß und hatte breitere Schultern bekommen und definiertere Muskeln. Er sah im ganzen mit einmal 4-5 jahre Älter aus. Er fühlte tief in sich eine macht wie er sie noch niemals gespürt hatte und wand sich nun an Hermine.

„Na wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er sieh einfach direkt.

„Ähh…" Hermine wurde schlagartig rot „du siehst gut aus… wie immer…" sagte Hermine etwas kleinlaut und somit war es an Harry rot zu werden.

„Leg den Ring bitte an denn die Macht die ich grade fühle ist unglaublich" sprach Harry der sich immer noch leicht ungläubig auf die Hände starrte.

„Mhh… ich weiss nicht Harry… ich habe irgendwie Angst." Sagte Hermine sichtlich besorgt auf den Ring guckend.

Harry nahm ihr den Ring aus der Hand und stellte sich direkt vor ihr auf. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr „ Habe bitte keine Angst" und legte ihr damit den Finger an. Sofort merkte die die Körperliche aber auch leichte Geistige Veränderung. Sie wuchs auch ein kleines stück jedoch ohne Schmerzen und ihre Rundungen nahmen auch zu. Ihr haar glättete sich und sie schien in einem leicht Bläulichem sich zu straheln. Sie bekam Erinnerungen eingepflanzt an Zauber von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört oder gelesen hatte. Nach 2 Minuten was alles vorbei und weiterhin stand Harry vor ihr, ihre Hand haltend und ihr in die Augen schauend. Jedoch schweifte sein blick mit einmal nach unten und ähnelte dann doch ehr einem Fisch. Erst total überrascht von seiner Reaktion da er doch sonst nich so ist sah auch sie nach unten und merke mit einmal warum er so guckte. Ihr Busen was fast auf das Doppelte gewachsen und war nun eine schön größe da Hermine was das anging ja doch ehr hinterher hing.

„Ähh… hast dich verändert Hermine…" sagte Harry nun wieder ihr in die Augen guckend.

„Ja da haben die Ringe aber ganz schön was gemacht wie es aussieht" sagte nun auch Hermine immer noch erstaunt wie so was möglich gewesen sei.

„Die Alten Familien haben oft Teile ihrer Magie in diese Ringe eingeschlossen damit die Erben ein vermächtniss haben." Gab ihnen Mr. Reloh auskunft.

„Davon habe ich schon mal etwas gelesen… aber das gilt heutzutage unter Schwarze Magie!" stellte Hermine erschrocken fest aber anders als sonst störte sie es gar nicht.

„Früher wurde kein wert darauf gelegt wie man Magie beschrieb denn für sie gab es nur Magie und ihn Anwender entscheidet wofür er sie benutzt" sagte Mr. Reloh.

„Nun dann bedanken wir uns Herzlich für ihre Hilfe Mr. Reloh. Es war uns eine freude Sie kennen zu Lernen." Sagte Harry Freundlich und auch Hermine bedankte sich.

„Kein Problem Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger." Er nickte beiden kurz zu als Harry auch schon nach dem Hauselfen rief.

„GALUX" rief Harry und 2 Sekunden später stand ein Haushelf in einer Uniform direkt vor ihnen und Hüpfte sofort aufgeregt herrum.

„Master und Misses rufen endlich. Galux ist so glücklich endlich wieder was zu tun." Sprach der Hauself freundlich drauf los.

„Es freut uns auch dich kennen zu Lernen Galux" sagte Harry freundlich „ kannst du uns nach Griffindor-Castle bringen?" fragte Harry noch und sofort griff Galux eine hand von Harry und eine von Hermine und Teleportiere alle drei vor die Tore von Griffindore-Castle.

„Na da werden wir ja noch was erleben können…endlich sind die Erben da…" sagte Mr. Leroh mit einem grinsen im Gesicht als er aus seinem Büro ging.

_Soo da habt ihr sogar schon das nächste Kapitel_

_Irgendwie steigt stetig die zahl der wörter an die ich schreibe pro kapitel :D_

_Aber besser für euch wa?_

_Ein kleine Review wäre ganz nett das spornt mich an schneller zu schreiben denn ideen habe ich genug glaubsch )_


	4. Neue Kraft

_Soooo hier gibbet das nächste Kapitel und hier gilt mein besonderer dank an Ilunagirl für den Job als Beta ) und ich hoff mal das es dafür auch ein kleines Review gibt das ich so schnell bin :D ;)_

_Also viel spaß_

**Neue Kraft**

Harry, Hermine und Galux kamen vor dem Haupttor von Griffindor-Castle an und staunten nicht schlecht als sie ein prächtiges Schloss vor sich sahen, was es schon mit Hogwarts aufnehmen kann. Das Schloss hatte 4 Türme von, wo aus man alles überblicken konnte, dann um das Schloss herum gab es einen wunderschönen See und einen kleinen Wald. Harry und Hermine konnten sich grade mal ein paar Sekunden umgucken, als auch schon das Tor aufging und sie in eine riesige Eingangshalle eintraten wo die Banner von Griffindor und Ravenclaw an den Seiten hingen.

„Oh Harry es sieht hier ja wunderschön aus" sagte Hermine und schaute sich mit großen Augen um, genauso wie Harry.

„Kommen Sie bitte Master und Misses, ich zeige ihnen Griffindor-Castle" sagte Galux und fing an, sie herumzuführen.

Als Erstes betraten sie den Speisesaal und gingen dann weiter und so wurden ihnen die Schlafzimmer, die Waffenkammer, die Trainingsräume, das Tränkelabor was wie Harry fand wirklich beeindruckend war und Snape sicherlich zur Weißglut treiben würde, wenn er wüsste, das es Harry gehört, und dann weiter in eine gewaltige Bibliothek, wo Hermine gar nicht mehr rausgehen wollte, denn hier waren sicherlich über 6000 Bücher drin. Danach machten sie es sich im Kaminzimmer gemütlich und Galux brachte ihnen etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken.

„Oh man Hermine und das gehört nun alles uns… kannst du das glauben?" fragte Harry immer noch am Staunen wie schön Griffindor-Castle doch ist.

„Irgendwie nicht… das kommt mir vor wie ein Traum…" sagte Hermine.

„Aber damit hat sich die Frage erledigt wegen Ron… wir bleiben dann einfach hier weil zu den Dursleys will ich einfach nicht mehr hin und mich von Dumbledore einsperren und überwachen lassen." Sagte Harry und wurde wütend bei dem Gedanken an Dumbledore.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht das Dumbledore so verkommen ist… er kam mir immer so nett vor…" sagte Hermine nun etwas bedrückt.

Harry ging zu Hermine rüber und nahm Sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Ja ich hätte es anfangs auch nicht gedacht… aber in letzte Zeit…" sagte Harry nun selber etwas bedrückt, dass sein Mentor ihn so hinterging.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur machen?"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir die Ferien über hier bleiben und deine Eltern besuchen gehen, wer weiss was Dumbledore ihnen schreibt, denn er weiss, dass wir weg sind. Aber erstmal möchte ich gerne diesen Trank hier nehmen…" antwortete Harry und nahm den Trank aus seiner Tasche.

„Galux kannst du uns bitte sagen welche Schutzvorkehrungen hier vorhanden sind?" fragte Harry nun an den Elf gerichtet.

„Aber natürlich Master Harry. Es sind Zauber gegen das Apparieren und gegen Portschlüssel aktiv. Genauso wie Zauber die dieses Gebäude verstecken und unaufspürbar machen selbst gegen Boten wie Eulen. Des weiteren sind Schutzzauber aktiv die uns warnen, sollte jemand dem Gelände zu nahe kommen und es gibt noch Zauber die aktiv jegliche Zauberei verschlüsseln und verstecken vor dem Ministerium." Gab der kleine Hauself Auskunft.

Dies erstaunte Hermine und Harry nun doch, denn wie es aussah war das Gebäude besser geschützt als Hogwarts.

„Ok. dann werde ich mich nun zurück ziehen und diesen Trank nehmen, du kannst dich ja solange in der Bibliothek einleben, also dann bis in 20 Stunden" sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Harry… bist du sicher das Du diesen Trank nehmen willst?? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich…" sagte Hermine und wurde rot.

„Hey mach dir bitte keine Sorgen denk dran, meine Eltern haben ihn gemacht damit ich ihn trinke" sagte Harry und nahm Hermine kurz in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ok. Harry… dann bis morgen" sagte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek und Harry ging in sein Bett und trank die goldene Flüssigkeit in einem Zug und viel danach sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag wachte Harry endlich wieder auf und fühlte sich besser als jemals zuvor. Er hatte Erinnerungen an die verschiedensten Sachen wie z.B. das Apparieren oder an eine Animagusverwandlung. Überrascht von diesem Wissen stand Harry auf und war schon an der Tür als er bemerkte, dass Er kein Oberteil an hatte, also drehte er sich um, um sich sein T-Shirt zu holen. Er streckte seinen Arm in Richtung des T-Shirts und plötzlich kam es ihm entgegen geflogen. Total überrascht, dass Er gerade unbewusst ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hatte, machte er sich langsam auf den Weg in Richtung Bibliothek, in der Hoffnung Hermine da zu sehen. Enttäuscht wurde er auch nicht denn Hermine saß am Tisch und schlief seelenruhig.

Er ging zu ihr hin und hob sie langsam hoch und Hermine legte instinktiv ihre Arme um den Hals von Harry. So trug er sie hoch in sein Zimmer da er nicht wusste welches sie sich genommen hatte und legte sie ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal und frühstückte erstmal ausgiebig und ging dann in den Trainingsraum um dort dann erstmal das Apparieren zu üben und es klappte direkt perfekt. „Oh man dieser Trank war der Wahnsinn" dachte Harry sich als er Galux bat ihn einen speziellen Trank zu bringen um seine Animagusform zu sehen. Wie sich herausstellte, hat er sogar 2 Formen. Seine 1. Form ist ein Königlicher Greif mit einer beeindruckenden Größe und seine 2. beeindruckte ihn noch viel mehr denn es war ein Kaiser-Phönix. Er hatte eine schwarze Farbe, die das Licht zu verschlingen schien mit goldenen Federspitzen und klaren grünen Augen.

Somit machte er sich daran sich als Erstes in den Greif zu verwandeln was er nach ein paar Minuten schon schaffte. Beim Phönix jedoch hatte er schon mehr Probleme denn dieses Tier hatte sehr viele Magische Fähigkeiten aber nach weiteren 40 Minuten hat er es geschafft und flog gemütlich durchs Zimmer, in dem Augenblick kam Hermine in den Trainingsraum und beobachtete erstaunt den Phönix. Harry landete vor ihr und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Na hast du schön geschlafen?" fragte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Seit wann bist du ein Animagus?" fragte Hermine immer noch erstaunt.

„Das bin ich seit ungefähr 60 Minuten. Irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich das Wissen wie es geht, genauso wie das Apparieren. Jetzt wollte ich mich an die Stablose Magie machen denn als ich aufgewacht bin hatte ich sie unbewusst genutzt." erzählte Harry ihr.

„Wow… aber irgendwie geht es mir mit der Stablosen Magie genauso seit gestern und ich habe auch schon in der Bibliothek etwas nachgeforscht und heraus gefunden, dass es zur damaligen Zeit normal war ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern." Klärte Hermine ihn auf.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges… aber wir sollten erstmal deine Sachen holen oder besser gesagt ich denn als Phönix kann ich ohne Probleme hin teleportieren." machte Harry ihr den Vorschlag.

„Das wäre wirklich lieb von dir Harry, denn ich möchte, dort nicht noch mal hin." sagte Hermine nun betrübt.

„Hey ist doch kein Problem, mach ich doch gerne für dich" sagte Harry und nahm sie noch mal kurz in den Arm bevor er sich verwandelte und in einer Schwarzen Flamme verschwand.

„Oh Harry… wenn du nur wüsstest wie sehr ich dich doch mag…" sagte Hermine noch bevor sie sich ans Training machte wie Harry kurz vorher.

Ein paar 100 Meter neben dem Fuchsbau kam Harry mit einer Schwarzen Flamme an und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Weasley´s.

„Verdammt Professor wir, müssen sie finden!" hörte Harry durch ein offenes Fenster Ginny schreien.

„Jetzt beruhigen sie sich mal Miss. Weasley wir werden sie schon finden." wollte Dumbledore Ginny, beruhigen aber die rannte nur aus der Küche.

„Wir sollten sie lieber ruhigstellen, können sie Ginny nicht unter den Imperius stellen?" fragte nun Ron, der mit seiner Mutter noch in der Küche war.

„Das wäre in der Tat eine Möglichkeit Ron und das werden wir auch gleich machen, wir können es nicht zulassen, dass sie uns alles versaut." Gab Dumbledore ihm zur Antwort.

„Gut dann bringt es hinter euch und beeilt euch mit der Suche nach Harry" pflichtete Mrs. Weasley noch bei.

Das reichte Harry und damit flog er durch das Fenster und griff nun Dumbledore an, in dem er Schwarze Flammen auf ihn Schoss und ihm den langen Bart wegbrannte und Ron danach mit seinen Klauen tiefe Schnitte im Gesicht und auf den Armen verpasste und dann zu Ginny durchflog. Er krallte sich an Ginnys Kragen fest und Teleportierte direkt in den Trainingsraum auf Griffindor-Castle wo sie auf Hermine trafen. Ginny die im ersten Moment geschockt war, bevor sie realisierte wo sie war, rannte aufgeregt zu Hermine, wo sie ihr um den Hals fiel.

In der Zwischenzeit verwandelte sich Harry wieder zurück und trat zu den beiden Mädchen.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, erklärte Harry warum er so gehandelt hatte und beide Mädchen fielen ihm um den Hals und bedankten sich.

„Galux" und nach 2 Sekunden stand der kleine Hauself vor den dreien „Master hat gerufen? Oh Master und Misses haben Besuch, soll Galux ein Zimmer vorbereiten?" fragte der kleine Hauself erfreut wieder etwas tun zu können.

„Ja das wäre nett von dir, Danke Galux aber eigentlich. wollte ich Fragen ob du in das Zimmer der Mädchen im Fuchsbau kommst um dort alle Sachen der Zwei zu holen?" fragte Harry und der kleine Hauselfe nickte und verschwand nur um nach einer Minute wieder vollbepackt wieder bei den dreien zu erscheinen.

„Oh vielen Dank" sagten Hermine und Ginny synchron.

„So dann räumt mal eure Sachen ein und dann treffen wir uns im Kaminzimmer denn wir müssen einiges bereden" sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg.


	5. Verbündete

**Verbündete**

So machten es sich die Drei in ihren Sesseln vor dem Kamin gemütlich und begannen über ihre Situation zu reden.

„Harry was sollen wir jetzt machen ich habe Angst wieder in den Fuchsbau zu gehen" sagte Ginny und schaute Harry hoffnungsvoll an in der Hoffnung das er ihr helfen kann.

„Nun wie ich es bisher gesehen habe, hängen Dumbledore, Ron und Molly unter einer Decke und müssen wir erstmal rausbekommen, wer noch alles mit drin steckt. Solange kannst du gerne hier bleiben." antwortete Harry ihr und beruhigte sie damit.

„Oh vielen Dank Harry ich wüsste nicht wo ich sonst hin könnte." schluchzte Ginny und umarmte Harry noch mal. „Aber Harry wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Ginny noch als sie sich wieder hinsetzte"

So erklärten Harry und Hermine Ginny was es mit dem Erbe und den dazugehörigen Rängen und welche Positionen sie dadurch inne hatten. Dazu kam auch noch das jeder für sich schon Gedanken gemacht hatte wie es weiter gehen soll.

„Also erstmal werden wir auskundschaften wer alles mit Dumbledore zusammen arbeitet und warum. Dann sollten wir gucken das wir diejenigen die nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten in Sicherheit bringen." grübelte Harry nun.

„Ja das hatte ich mir gerade auch schon überlegt aber wir sollten auf jeden Fall was gegen Dumbledore unternehmen, denn dadurch das wir nun Anteile an Hogwarts haben die uns durch unser Erbe zugekommen sind sollten wir versuchen ihn von der Schule weg zu bekommen." pflichtete Hermine bei.

„Ja das müssen wir auch auf jeden Fall, aber ohne Beweise die ihn festnageln kommen wir dort denk ich mal nicht sehr weit." gab Harry noch zu bedenken.

„Wir sollten vielleicht welche aus dem Orden ausfragen den wir vertrauen können wie Tonks oder Remus." machte Hermine den Vorschlag.

„Ja die Idee ist gut… und das werde ich auch jetzt gleich machen" beschloss Harry.

„Ok. Harry pass aber bitte auf dich auf, dass du nicht Dumbledore in die Arme läufst." gab Hermine Harry noch einen Rat.

Er nickte und verwandelte sich in den Schwarzen Phönix und verschwand in einer Schwarzen Flamme.

„Wow… seit wann ist Harry eigentlich ein Animagus?" fragte nun Ginny.

Komm ich erkläre es dir noch mal ausführlich.

Harry kam in seinem Zimmer an, welches er sonst immer bewohnt hatte, im Grimmauldplatz Nr.12. Es bedrückte ihn mehr als er dachte wieder hier zu sein aber das hielt nicht lange an als er Stimmen auf dem Gang hörte. Instinktiv machte er ein paar Handbewegungen und war mit einmal unsichtbar und wie sich herausstellte war es auch gut so denn er erkannte Moody´s Stimme und die von Kingsley die ein paar Sekunden später in das Zimmer gingen wo Harry stand.

„Was sollen wir nur mit Remus machen?" fragte Kingsley nun Moody nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" knurrte Moody zurück.

„Wenn es so weitergeht zieht er los und wird jeden Todesser so lange würgen bis ihm einer sagt wo Harry ist." pflichtete ihm Kingsley bei.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht beführworten würde, aber alleine wird es nichts und Albus scheint sich nicht solche Sorgen um Harry zu machen sondern um etwas anderes." knurrte Moody darauf.

„Albus hat sich in den letzten 2 Jahren zu sehr verändert und kommt mir mittlerweile nicht mehr so gut vor wie damals… aber wenn er sich so verändert hätte wie ich es denke wäre Fawkes schon weg…" gab Kingsley zu.

„Ja das habe ich auch schon bemerkt… er ist nicht mehr der Kämpfer des Lichtes der er mal war. Wenn er nicht so wichtig für uns alle wäre und auch nicht so mächtig wäre ich schon weg und würde auf eigene Faust handeln." knuffte Moody nun leicht verärgert.

„Genauso denkst nicht nur du… Tonks, Remus, Arthur und ich denken genauso denn Albus handelt einfach nicht genug um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen." sagte Kingsley.

„Mit Arthur scheint auch irgendwas nicht zu stimmen… er distanziert sich irgendwie von Molly und das habe ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen… irgendwas scheint da nicht zu stimmen." sagte Moody.

„In der Tat stimmt dort etwas nicht" gab Harry mit einmal von sich und machte sich wieder sichtbar und hatte sofort 2 Zauberstäbe vor sich.

„Wer bist du?" knurrte Moody gefährlich.

„Aber aber, Moody erkennt ihr mich etwa nicht?" sagte Harry und strich sich leicht die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab seine Narbe zu erkennen.

„Potter wie kommst du hier rein?" knurrte Moody nun und senkte den Zauberstab.

„Das bleibt vorerst mein kleines Geheimnis… ich kann euch nur soviel sagen das ich mein Erbe angenommen habe und nun … sagen wir mächtiger geworden bin." sprach Harry und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Wo warst du Potter? Wie hast du es geschafft das ich dich nicht sehen konnte? wollte Moody nun wissen und setzte sich mit Kingsley nun auch hin.

„Nun wie gesagt ich bin mächtiger geworden und wo ich war… nun das bleibt vorerst auch mein Geheimnis aber ich bin dort sicherer als in Hogwarts oder hier." gab Harry zur Antwort.

„Soso und was glaubst du stimmt hier nicht?" wollte nun Kingsley wissen.

„Nun zum einem wollte Dumbledore nicht das ich mein Erbe annehme und er fängt Briefe von Hermine und mir ab damit wir auch nicht davon erfahren." sagte Harry nun und der zornige Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

„Aber bevor ich euch mehr erzähle… hättet ihr Interesse aktiv gegen die Todesser und Voldermort zu kämpfen?" fragte Harry nun.

„Natürlich" antworteten Moody und Kingsley synchron.

„Gut denn dann muss ich euch bitten den Magischen Eid zu schwören. Ich nehme an ihr seid bewandert was Okklumentik angeht?" fragte Harry noch.

Beide nickten und legten ohne zu zögern den Eid ab und so erklärte Harry ihnen alles was sich ereignet hatte und was er über Dumbledore und seine Machenschaften wusste.

„Das hätte ich niemals gedacht… jetzt weiss ich auch warum er in letzter Zeit immer wieder alles mit seinem Phönix begründet, falls die Leute Zweifel haben etwas zu tun." antwortete Kingsley auf Harrys Erzählung.

„Ja… was mit Fawkes los ist weiss ich noch nicht aber das werde ich gleich nachher noch rausfinden." versprach Harry.

„Aber nun zu den ernsten Sachen… ich will Dumbledore seine Macht nehmen und der Großteil davon liegt in der Politik… erstmal muss er von Hogwarts weg weil er uns dadurch nur beobachten kann und nur etwas über uns erfahren kann was ich nicht will. Dadurch das er von der Schule verwiesen wird, verliert er auch ein Teil von seinem Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit was uns für den weiteren Verlauf von nutzen sein kann." erklärte Harry nun.

„Na da habt ihr euch ja ganz schön was vorgenommen" knurrte Moody.

„Ja es muss sein… wir sind schließlich keine Schachfiguren mit denen man machen kann wie es einem gerade passt! Nun würde ich gerne mit Remus sprechen, ist er da?" fragte Harry nun.

„Ja er ist in seinem Zimmer aber er ist heute noch schlechter drauf da Vollmond ist und Snape keinen Trank für ihn gemacht hat!" erklärte Kingsley.

„Nun das sollte kein Problem sein." Erklärte Harry und ging zu Remus. Er klopfte an und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ins Zimmer und was er sah erschrak ihn nun doch etwas. Der sonst immer nette Remus saß zusammen gesunken in einer Ecke. Das Gesicht weiss und eingefallen als wenn er Tage nichts mehr gegessen hätte. Doch dann als Remus aufsah und Harry erkannte hätte man nicht gedacht das es ihn so schlecht ging denn er sprang förmlich auf und umarmte Harry unter Tränen.

„Oh Harry wie konntest du mir so viel Angst machen? Erst verliere ich Sirius und dann bist du auch noch mit einmal verschwunden… ich habe mir so viele Vorwürfe gemacht… ich dachte nun hätte ich zum zweiten Mal das Versprechen gegenüber deinen Eltern gebrochen und auch das von Sirius…" schluchzte nun Remus. Harry war vollkommen perplex denn so kannte er Remus eigentlich gar nicht. Es schien in doch um einiges mehr mitzunehmen als Harry.

„Remus… bitte beruhige dich doch es geht mir doch gut… ich bin wegen etwas sehr wichtigem hier und es ist wichtig das weder Dumbledore oder sonst wer etwas davon erfährt! Außer Moody und Kingsley weiss es keiner und wenn du willst kannst du es dann noch Tonks erzählen aber bitte höre mir zu." bat Harry Remus der nickte.

So setzen sich beide hin und Harry erklärte nochmals alles was passiert ist seit dem Treffen mit Hermine in der Winkelgasse und dem Erbe. Dann erzählte er noch das Dumbledore sich verändert hatte und was er, Ron und Molly alles vor hatten. Das schockte Remus, denn Dumbledore war immer jemand zu dem man aufsehen konnte. Dann erklärte er noch was er vorhatte und Remus war sofort dabei denn er wollte Harry nicht noch mal alleine lassen.

„Ok. dann erkläre alles Tonks und macht euch bereit um 22 Uhr hier im Zimmer zu sein, sprecht es vielleicht noch mit Kingsley ab das Tonks frei hat, sollte sie Dienst haben, ich hole euch dann ab." erklärte Harry und stand auf.

„Mach ich… Harry… bitte pass auf dich auf… du bist das Einzige was mir aus der alten Zeit geblieben ist… ." sprach Remus und sah betreten zu Boden.

Harry ging zu Remus und umarmte ihn noch einmal.

„Hey und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Vollmond." sagte Harry noch als er sich in einen Phönix verwandelte und in einer Schwarzen Flamme verschwand und einen erstaunten Remus zurück lies der sich auf den Weg zu Tonks machte.

Im Büro von Dumbledore kam Harry an und hatte Glück denn er war alleine bis auf Fawkes der ihn musterte.

„Hi Fawkes, ich bin es Harry" sprach Harry nun und sah das Fawkes doch erstaunt war.

„Harry… endlich jemand den ich um Hilfe bitten kann… Albus hat durch ein altes Blutritual die Kontrolle über mich…" sagte Fawkes und klang schon fast flehend.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht… ich werde dir helfen." sagte Harry und verwandelte sich zurück und sprach sofort ein paar Analysezauber. Er fand einen Bannkreis der nur durch ein anderes Blutritual zu brechen ist aber dann einen neuen erzeugt und ihn an die Person bindet die das Ritual ausgeführt hat. So verwandelte sich Harry wieder in den Phönix und erklärte Fawkes die Sachlage.

„Mache es bitte… ich kann nicht länger bei einem Menschen wie Albus Dumbledore sein sonst werde ich bald sterben… wir müssen, wenn wir uns bei Menschen aufhalten, bei Reinen sein. Das Böse schwächt uns auf Dauer nur bis wir sterben." erklärte Fawkes.

„Ich sage wie es ist… ich werde auch nicht nur gute Sachen machen Fawkes… aber bis Hermine den passenden Zauber gefunden hat werde ich dich mitnehmen wenn du nichts dagegen hast." sagte Harry und auf ein Nicken von Fawkes verwandelte er sich zurück.

Er beschwor aus dem nichts 7 schwarze Kerzen und stellte sie um Fawkes. Dann beschwor er noch einen Dolch und begann mehrere komplizierte Handbewegungen. Dann nahm er den Dolch und schnitt sich in die Hand, und lies ein paar Tropfen Blut auf Fawkes tröpfeln und sprach dann „Sapien Tiam Tabur" und sogleich erschien um Fawkes ein schwarzer Nebel der durch einen goldenen ersetzt wurde.

„So … damit bist du für das Erste an mich gebunden aber wir werden einen Weg finden, dass du wieder frei bist Fawkes… und nun geh bitte nach Griffindor-Castle ich werde sofort nachkommen." sagte Harry und schon verschwand Fawkes in einer roten Flamme.

Harry lies seine Hand heilen und lies alle Spuren verschwinden. Kurz nachdem er sich wieder in einen Phönix verwandelt hatte ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore kam rein. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick ihn mit kurzen Haaren zu sehen, da hatte Harrys Angriff auf ihn im Fuchsbau ihm ein schönes Andenken verpasst, dachte Harry sich und verschwand in einer schwarzen Flamme und lies Dumbledore alleine in seinem Büro zurück.

Soo und auch hier wieder ein danke an Ilunagirl )

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und vllt bekommt ihr morgen schon das nächste Kapitel ;)


	6. Planung

**Planung**

Harry kam im Kaminzimmer an und wurde auch schon von Hermine, Ginny und Fawks begrüßt.

„Harry da bist du ja endlich, was hast du so lange gemacht?" fragte Hermine sofort.

„Und warum ist Fawks hier? Er gehört doch Dumbledore!" setzte Ginny noch hinzu.

„Na immer langsam. Kommt ich erkläre euch mal alles." Sagte Harry.

Alle setzten sich in einen Sessel ausser Fawks der sich auf Harry´s Schulter nieder ließ. Dann machte Harry sich dran es Ginny und Hermine zu erklären was im Grimmauldplatz passiert ist und wieso Fawks nun bei ihnen bleibt.

„Das hätte ich niemals gedacht das er ein so reines wesen wie einen Phönix versklavt…" sprach Hermine nachdem Harry endete.

„Und wie soll es nun weitergehen?" fragte Ginny nach.

„Also erstmal wollte ich jetzt in die Winkelgasse ich brauch neue sachen zum Anziehen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mitkommen aber ich weiss nicht wen wir dort so Treffen werden." Sagte Harry während er aufstand.

„Nein wir bleiben erst einmal hier… wir haben ja unsere sachen hier. So kann ich mich weiter in der Bibliotheke einarbeiten." Sagte Hermien und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich komme mit in die Bibliotheke" sagte nun Ginny und so Gingen Hermine und Ginny in die Bibliotheke und Harry verschwand nun als Phönix in die kleine Gasse wo sich Dumbledore und Ron getroffen hatten. Nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte ging er als ersten zu Madame Malkins.

„Schönen Guten Tag" begrüßte ihn die Verkäuferin freundlich.

„Hallo, ich bräuchte Kapuzenumhänge aus Drachenhaut die mit ein paar Extra Zauber belegt sind." Gab Harry auskunft.

„Gut. Als erstes müsste ich wissen welche Drachenhaut Sie wünschen. Wir haben heute ganz neu die Haut von einem Schwarzen Silberkrallendrachen bekommen. Sie haben auch natürliche Effekte wie zum Beispiel das man in der Dunkelheit sogut wie unsichtbar wirkt und die Haut ist Resistenter gegen Feuer und Zauber." Sprach die Frau freundlich.

„Könnte man sie noch so bearbeiten das sie sich automatisch der größe anpassen? Ausserdem müsste noch ein Zauber darauf sein der das Gesicht unkenntlich macht wenn man die Kapuze auf hat." fragte Harry nach.

„Ja das geht beides und wir haben sogar schon einige fertig wir müssten nurnoch ihre gewünschten Zauber darauf legen das würde so eine Stunde dauern." Gab die Frau antwort.

„Gut in der zeit würde ich mir gerne noch ein paar andere sachen aussuchen" sagte Harry und besorgte sich noch 4 Schwarze Roben und 2 neue Festumhänge und alles die die Umhänge aus Drachenhaut.

„So wenn das alles war macht das… 12.000 Galleonen." Sagte die Frau und Harry zeigte seinen Siegelring mit der Auflage alles von seinem Verließ abzuheben.

Als nächstes ging er richtung Nocturngasse denn er wollte sich mehr mit den Magiearten beschäftigen und dazu ging er zu Borgin und Burkes. Der dreckige Laden wirkte genauso runtergekommen wie schon damals als Harry über das Flohnetzwerk hier landete.

„Guten Tag, ich brauche Bücher über Schlangenmagie, Nekromantik und welche die sich um algemeinen über Dunkele Magie beschäftigen!" blaffte Harry Borgin an da er wusste man musste hier Hart sein um zu bekommen was man will. Dazu legte er prozisorisch seine linke hand auf die theke wo der Ring der Blacks war denn die beiden Ringe der Rotters und Gryffindors hatte er an seiner Rechten Hand. Borgin der ihn erst mistrauisch musterte sah mit einmal den Siegelring der Blacks und verbeugte sich sofort kurz und verschwand dann um kurz danach mit 8 Büchern wieder vor ihm zu stehen.

„Hier haben wir Zwei Bücher über Schlangenmagie jedoch kann niemand Sie lesen denn bis auf dem Titel ist der Rest in einer nicht bekannten Sprache geschrieben und dies sind die einzigen Bücher über Schlangemagie die ich besitze da dieser Zweig der Magie sogut wie ausgestorben ist." Gab ihm Borgin Auskunft und reichte ihm eines der Bücher. Harry sah das es in Parsel geschrieben war und ließ sich die anderen Bücher zeigen.

Es waren noch 2 sehr alt aussehende Bücher über Nekromantik dabei und 4 über den gebrauch verschiedenster Schwarzer Zauber und Flüche dabei.

„Es macht dann 1600 Galleonen" sagte Borgin und Harry ließ ihn auch hier den Betrag von dem Blackverließ abheben.

Als letztes machte er sich nun auf den Weg zu Ollivander wegen deinem Zauberstabholster.

„Oh, Mr. Potter, Guten Tag. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte Mr. Ollivander.

„Guten Tag, ich bräuchte 3 spezielle Zauberstalholster. Welche die mit Zaubern belegt sind, die ihn für andere unsichtbar machen und das er Zauberstab sollte er einmal… wie zum Beispiel von einem Expilliarmus entrissen werden, wieder zum Zauberer zurück kommen." sagte Harry.

Mr. Ollivander überlegte kurz und verschwand kurz nach hinten und kam mit 3 schwarzen Armholstern zurück.

„Bittesehr Mr. Potter. Das macht dann 30 Galleonen."sagte Mr. Ollivander und auch hier ließ Harry es von seinem Verließ abziehen und verabschiedete sich.

Mit all den geschrumpften sachen ging er wieder in diese Gasse und verschwand als Schwarzer Phönix wieder nach Gryffindor-Castle. Er kam in der Eingangshalle an und machte sich auf den weg in die Bibliotheke.

„Na ob ich euch hier mal wieder raus bekomme?" sagte Harry der in der Tür stand und lachte denn die beiden waren so in die Bücher vertieft das sie gar nicht mitbekommen haben wie er da stand.

„Oh Harry, sorry aber die Bücher sind einfach der Wahnsinn" antwortete Hermine und lächelte ihn an.

Harry setzte sich mit hin und fing an zu sprechen.

„Also als erstes müssen wir Dumbledore etwas schwächen, da werden und Moody und Kingsley helfen. Wir werden versuchen so viele wie es geht auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Dann werden wir uns darum kümmern das sich weniger Leute Tom anschließen. Das dürfte mit Hilfe eines Exempels klappen. So können wir beide Seiten in Schach halten und können uns in Ruhe vorbereiten." Fasste Harry zusammen.

„Na das hört sich doch schon mal ganz gut an"

„Genau"

Gaben die Mädchen von sich.

Harry hab den Mädchen je einen Drachenhautumhang und einen Zauberstabholster wofür er auch Freudig umarmt wurde.

„Also ich werde mi…" wollte Harry ansetzen als eine Eule angeflogen kam.

Harry machte den Brief ab und sah das es von Moody war, er schrieb das die Todesser gleich einen Angriff auf ein Ministerium Starten wollen.

„Das lesen muss ich wohl doch verschieben, es gibt gleich einen Angriff auf das Ministerium…" sprach Harry und Zog sich seinen Neuen umhang an.

„Ich komme mit" sprachen Hermine und Ginny zusammen.

„Nein Ginny du nicht du musst noch zu viel Lernen… Hermine… ok aber bleiben bitte immer in meiner Nähe." Gab Harry nach.

Somit Zog auch Hermine ihren neuen Umhang an und beide machten sich die Zauberstabholster an den Unterarm und setzten die Kapuzen auf.

„Bis nacher dann Ginny" sagte Harry noch bevor er mit Hermine ins Atrium des Ministeriums Teleportierte wo der Kampf schon begonnen hatte.

Ich weiss bissl kurz sorry


End file.
